Activities under the IT Infrastructure Task Order relate to the establishment and maintenance of an IT infrastructure that is compliant with government regulations but fall outside the Contractor?s infrastructure. This includes NIEHS study network administration, workstation and server implementation, maintenance actions, data backups, and 3rd party software implementation/support not specific to a specific study Task Order.